All That Remains
by Tivaroo
Summary: Ziva is fairly new to the close nit team. Has to try extra hard not let anyone know that Ari Haswari is her half-brother and try not to fall for one of the team members in the process. AU. Tiva, Kari or Jibbs. Another Anit-Twilight tale.
1. Chapter 1

**All That Remains**

**. . . .**

**Ziva is fairly new to the close nit team. Has to try extra hard not let anyone know that Ari Haswari is her half-brother and try not to fall for one of the team members in the process. AU. Tiva, possible Kibbs or Jibbs and McAbby. That all demands entirely on your votes. Yes it is another anti-twilight story, but who really cares.**

**. . . .**

**Chapter 1:**

Couple months have passed by and still they couldn't get the image out of their heads. They nearly lost one of their own that day, and still they hadn't found the sniper. The sniper, who had nearly killed Kate. It was bad enough they had nearly lost Tony to the plague and than being so close to losing another. Because of these unexpected incidents the team had grown closer then ever before. Afraid that the next time, they will lose someone they love and care about. Gibbs is still bent on finding the sniper, who he believes to have been Ari Haswari. Relentless and almost considered suicidal in his mission to hunt down Ari Haswari to the edge of the world. Tony and McGee were suffering greatly from the wrath of Gibbs. Tony almost wished he took that extra week of sick, but than he realised that wouldn't have made a difference. Both Kate and McGee could have died, when the bomb detonated. Guess they'll never know what would have happened if Tony had taken that extra week off. Kate was lucky, all she had received a graze. Lucky the wind had shifted that bullet away from the centre of her forehead, either wise she would have been really dead and beginning to rot. Ever since that incident on the rooftop, Gibbs was more protective and never wanted Kate to be left alone. All because of Ari Haswari and because Gibbs was worried he may loose Kate for good next time, if they weren't so lucky.

They also had gotten a new Director during the past few months. Director Jenny Shepard. Gibbs' former partner and lover, is now complicating the way the close nit team functions. Director Shepard wants to keep control on all of her agents, including the best NCIS team in the building. Even if their team leader, used to be her boss and had short fling with.

This day held no exception. This day, Shepard was about to add an extra to the close nit team. Not to spy on them or anything, but to help with their heavy work load. Gibbs also needs to calm down.

**XxX**

"Shalom Jen," a dark eyed woman stood in Jenny's office. "Should be glad that my father had approved with these new arrangements. Thinks it will make me soft."

"Perhaps it will, perhaps it won't Ziva." Jenny and the woman named Ziva exchange kisses on their cheeks. "It is good to see you again."

"The same to you. Which team are you assigning me to Jen? You do realise if Special Agent Gibbs' finds out I have connections with Ari-"

"I can handle Jethro," Jenny is deeply troubled that her former lover is that obsessed with Haswari's whereabouts. "I do hope Ari is far away from here. Or there could be more than just a little blood shed."

"I fear it also. That is one of the reasons why my father had agreed with the reasons behind me becoming a liaison," Ziva wasn't really happy with that prospect of being the go-between agent between the two agencies. "I, myself beg to differ."

"I'm sorry Ziva, if I had any idea the strain was going to become difficult for you. I wouldn't have asked for you personally," honesty shines in Jenny's blue-gray eyes. "Let's just hope Gibbs doesn't find out that the two of you is related."

The look in Ziva's eyes, were too well guarded for Jenny to read. She had found the hard way of finding out just how damn good Ziva is and the hidden compassion.

"So I'm being assigned to Special Agent Gibbs' team then?" Ziva is a quick study and knows how to read other people's minds without them knowing it. "Guess I will survive and get used to the idea of being ordered around by the agent, who wants my brother dead. Just wonderful."

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on the both of you and that includes the rest of his team. They have become really close lately," Jenny sighs. "Cynthia? Call Gibbs and to tell him to come up her ASAP."

"Straight a way ma'am," Jenny offers Ziva a small smile of reassurance.

"What do you want to talk about while we wait?" Jenny takes seat on her small settee.

"I prefer not to Jen, if you don't mind," Ziva leans against Jenny's conference table in her office. "Got a lot of things to digest. Before I meet your Agent Gibbs."

Jen's office door slammed opened. A tall silver haired man walked in, with the air of impatience about him. With the full bearings of that belonging to a marine. Piercing blue eyes that could tear down anyone's defences. This is one man, Ziva'll hate to cross with.

"You sent for me Director?" This man's was laced with annoyance.

Jenny offers Gibbs a small smile. "Nice off you to bang me door open." Jenny sarcastically remarks. "Jethro there is someone whom I would like you to meet."

"I've told you before Jen. I don't need another agent," Gibbs almost spits out.

"Ziva is here to help you out on your workload. Try her out for a week and then you give me your final decision," Jenny tells Gibbs in her superior tone. "Ziva David is-"

"I'm Mossad, being attached to your team," Ziva tells the silver haired agent. "I don't like the idea as much as you do."

"We'll soon see about that Officer David." There was a gruff smirk upon Gibbs' domineering appearance.

Ziva raises one eyebrow at Jenny. All Jenny could offer was a smile. No words of reassurance could be shared, while in Gibbs' powerful presence.

**XxX**

Tony stepped out of the elevator, when his eyes caught a rare sight. A very attractive dark haired woman was following Gibbs down the stairs. The strange beauty walked with a dangerous grace. Her hair was hanging loose, almost reaching the small of her back it was that long. Dark tanned jacket hanging opened, revealing a black shirt. Wearing a pair of cargo pants, and boy, she makes cargo pants appear sexy. Tony could tell that this one dangerous woman and would be the worst enemy Tony could ever make. He has seen his fair share of beautiful women, but none of them have the air of confidence about them.

"Who is that?" Tony heard Kate ask him from behind. "That woman with Gibbs?"

"Good question Katie. Why don't you ask him?" Tony takes his off the exotic beauty to look at his partner. "How you feeling today?"

"I've been better," Kate has been treated fairly ever since the day on the rooftop. "What about you?"

"I'm fine Kate," Tony was telling the truth, just partially part of the truth. "At least you've been treated like a princess."

Kate's dark hazel eyes narrow in confusion, for someone who is profiler and can read people. Kate can't read her partners expression. It is true that Gibbs and the others have treated Kate like goddess, ever since her near death experience. The same can not be said about Tony, its almost like they have forgotten all about that Tony good have died a few months ago. They never gave him a proper welcome when he had returned from sick leave. Always giving him snide remarks about how obnoxious Tony can be.

It's any wonder why Tony has stayed for so long. Kate would never have stayed if she was treated like that, it was no secret that Tony longs to find a family and somewhere to call a home. Nearly four years working under Gibbs, has to count for something. Just proof just how strong Tony is in the inside.

Turning away from Kate. Tony returned his gaze back to Gibbs and the strange woman, only to find them standing in front of them. The woman's eyes were a shade darker from Kate's.

"Whose your friend?" Tony asks Gibbs, with his mocking smile.

"Your new partner DiNozzo." Gibbs replies with a frown. "Officer Ziva David is our Mossad Liaison. Our director has requested to attach to our team."

Ziva offers a small wave. "Is this DiNozzo really going to be my partner?"

"No, all of them are," Gibbs looks between Kate and Tony to see their reactions. "Where is McGee?"

"Not here yet boss-" Tony stopped talking when Gibbs glares his ice-blue eyes at him.

"I can see that DiNozzo. Miss David the desk at the end," Gibbs points in the direction of a vacant desk, just had the edge of their bullpen. "Is yours."

"Thank you," Ziva kindly says. "Don't forget I am only here for a week."

"That's why that desk isn't set for a permanent basis," Gibbs sarcastically tells the Mossad officer.

"Than why did you agree to take me on? If you don't want me to be here?" Ziva gets into Gibbs' personal space, as Tony and Kate watch the interaction.

"Only to shut the director up," Gibbs went to open up his top drawer, to get both his Sig and wallet out. "I'm going for some coffee."

Stepping around the newest member of his team and he was in the elevator before anyone could say a word about it.

"Is he always like that?" Ziva asks Kate and Tony, not really caring which one of them will answer her question.

"Pretty much," Tony answered with a smile. "You'll get used to it eventually."

Tony couldn't help, but to appreciate the inner and outer beauty that is his new partner. Its strange none of his other female partner have affected him like so. Kate is like the irritating sister, who likes to get her own way of making sure she is smarter than Tony.

**XxX**

Everyone seems pleasant enough, Ziva thought to herself. Has only met Gibbs, Kate and the annoying one Tony, so far. Ziva could tell that Tony is attracted to her, even if he chose not to show through his eyes. It was all in his body language. Ziva isn't sure if she should be flattered or not.

Hearing a new voice joining in behind the squad room wall, separating her from the rest of the team. She still can hear them. All she couldn't do was watch their faces and see if they really are what they appear to be beyond the surface.

Standing up slightly to look above the wall to see a tall man, with lots of baby fat around the tummy and chin, jaw line area. With reddish brown hair, clear hazel eyes. He appears a little young to be an agent.

This must be Agent McGee. Not real impressive to look at, maybe he has other qualities about him. She had read in his dossier that he is a computer nerd.

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

-----

No one was talking to her. Not that she blames them, for she had been forced onto the one team Ziva never wanted to be a part of. This is the one team who wants to find Ari and kill him. She's meant to be his Control Officer, not his enemy. Her father had told her if it was deemed necessary to kill Ari, than it must be her task to kill him and not anyone else. Especially Gibbs. Ziva wants to save Ari and set him straight. She is caught between her loyalty for Ari and her father, and now she is part of the team who wants Ari dead and on an Autopsy table.

The only thing she can do on her own, was breathe. Even that was becoming more and more difficult. Knowing that she can't disobey her father and it would have to be her bullet, not Gibbs' or someone else. Her bullet must be the one to kill her brother. Her only surviving sibling must die by her hand. She has killed before without even flinching, but this is her brother. Her own flesh and blood. What would that make her in the end if the time comes and Ari actually does turn out to be the monster everyone believes he is. In her mind she can't even comprehend that Ari is a monster, he is her half-brother and she can't lose another member of her family. Just not yet.

Not yet.

Not until she absolutely positive that her brother is indeed the monster in this cruel game. There was no way she was going to tell her new teammates, for they are still strangers. Strangers who want her brother dead. They have no proof that Ari was on that rooftop and nearly killed Agent Todd.

--

Tenderly touching the healing scar by her forehead. A reminder that she could've died that day. Seeing the psychiatrist was bad enough, but she had to do it. Only to get back on to the team and kill Haswari herself. Gibbs was right about eyes can easily deceive any profiler. She should have killed him back when he held her hostage in Autopsy or when he had kidnapped her. But she couldn't kill. There was always that something in his eyes that her not want to kill him and that is going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

Seeing the door to the ladies room open, to reveal their newest member to the team. There is something about Ziva David that Kate doesn't trust or well like. But than that could be just how Ziva is portraying herself, not showing to the world what is truly beyond the surface of her skin.

"Is everything all right Agent Todd?" Ziva has this predatory grace with the way she walks.

"Why wouldn't it be all right?" Kate answers the question with a question. "Ari Haswari is Mossad isn't he?"

"I've met him a few times. But, yes he is Mossad," Ziva held Kate's brown gaze through the looking glass. "I've heard that there is bad blood between Haswari and NCIS."

"You've heard correctly," Kate turns to watch Ziva properly. "So you're only here for a week?"

"If that is part of the plan. Then yes, I am," Ziva's dark eyes were covered over by a well placed mask. Making it difficult for Kate to read the Israeli. "Well if you'll excuse me."

Ziva walks into one of the cubicles and locking it. Kate could tell that Tony is attracted to Ziva. Which is strange, seeing as Ziva isn't even his type.

Taking a one more glance at the scar by her temple, just covered by her hair. Than leaving Officer David alone in the ladies room.

--

Abby was bouncing with too much caffeine in her system. Listening to the loud beat of music thumping its way into her eardrums. Cleaning some of her equipment so they are ready to be used for more work.

"Timmy!" Abby pulls McGee into a nice hug. "What brings the geek down to my lab?"

"You've been hanging around Tony too much Abby," McGee pulls himself away from Abby's hug. "Brought you something," dangling a caf-pow in one hand and a brown paper bag. "Kate says she'll be down presently. Gibbs is with the Director and Tony will be keeping our new member some company."

"How is your new team member?" Abby likes new people, but she doesn't like it when someone new joins their family.

"Keeps pretty much to herself," McGee replies the best way he could. "Ziva David is her name in case you haven't heard."

"Gibbs came down here grumbling about her earlier. Doesn't sound very happy about it," Abby smirks. "Hey Kate. Tim was just telling me about Ziva."

"We had a little chat in the ladies room earlier. I don't think she is the kind who trusts easily," Kate tells her two friends. "She also knows Haswari."

Abby and McGee both share a private look. They were the only ones who know about Kate's little secret.

"Well Ziva is from Mossad and so is Haswari," Abby just hopes when all of this is over Kate wouldn't get into trouble by Gibbs. "Don't worry Kate your secret is still safe with us?"

"Thank God for that," Kate allows a small smile to grace her features. "No one must know."

"We know all about that Kate," Abby places her clean tubes and over assortments back into a rack of some type.

--

"Here you go Miss David?" Tony places some of his pizza onto her desk. "Have some pizza. Its very good."

Ziva couldn't help but smile at his small gesture. "Thank you very much Mr DiNozzo," Ziva had thought Tony as annoying. "What about the others are they not also to have some slices of this delicious pizza?"

"They are eating tofu wraps or something else that is healthy," Tony replies after swallowing his pizza down his throat. "They've gone down to Abby's lab. Abby is our forensic tech."

"They have lunch without you often?" The team may not be all that close nit as they all appear. "Do they not like you or something?"

There was something in his eyes that were drawing Ziva in. "They adore me," Tony's answer had betrayed him, for his eyes were telling Ziva a different story. "These past few months have been tough on all of us."

"That is no excuse to ignore one of your own," Ziva smiles warmly at her new partner. "Families are meant to care for those in need. No matter how tough the occasions are."

"That's not the way I imagined what families do," Tony says in a well guarded tone. "They can still turn away from the ones they don't really want to accept as a family matter, no matter how thick the blood that ties them."

This man has suffered a very deep loss. That much is clear to Ziva. "I know what you mean," Ziva allows Tony to see that she is also a human being with feelings.

"What really brings you to NCIS?" Tony flashes Ziva a very charming and bright smile.

"Maybe I wanted to get a way from Mossad for awhile," Ziva takes the last slice of pizza. "Thank you for the pizza."

"It was my pleasure Ziva," Tony takes the empty pizza box and heads for his own desk.

--

What could Kate do now? She isn't entirely sure if she could face another near death experience by any bad guys hand. Not to mention her little problem or is it a huge problem. How can she tell Gibbs that she feels attracted to the one he hunts? Maybe it would be best if Kate is no longer out in the field. Especially if she is afraid of her own shadows and the shadow of the man they are trying to hunt down. Kate isn't too sure if she'll be able to pull the trigger. She hasn't been able to kill him numerous of times before, but still she hesitates.

She'd rather to save not kill. Even if there are some evil bastards out there. One of them was Haswari, the one whom Kate has felt an incredible attraction for. She shouldn't feel attracted to the man who had nearly taken her life a way.

--

Ziva raises her gaze to catch Kate returning back into the squad room. Something wasn't right about Agent Todd. It almost seems as if Kate is conflicted with her emotions on some type of personal case. This is the head strong woman Ari was talking about. The strong-willed woman who couldn't even kill him with a scalpel knife.

The strong willed woman Ari had tried to kill, only to cause Agent Gibbs pain. Ziva isn't usually one to show compassion to anyone for it wasn't in her. Not even a man can get through Ziva's wall. She only has the love for her family. Everyone thinks of her to be heartless and unforgiving. Which is not entirely true, for there have been a couple times when Ziva felt remorse for the soon to be assassinated people.

Ziva does have a conscious. But, she doesn't show it in case some of her enemies find what her weaknesses are.

**To Be Continued . .. **


	3. Chapter 3

**. . . . .**

**Chapter 3**

**. . . . .**

The past week for Ziva has been unbearable, but she had survived it all to spin a tale or two. Not sure whether or not she should be relieved by surviving a whole week with the team, who wants her brother dead and buried. The team are a pleasure to work alongside with. Gibbs may appear to be a harsh man, that is only due to his suffering in a past life. Her future with the team is in Gibbs' hands. Ziva isn't entirely sure if the words of which Ari have told her are true anymore. As far Gibbs and the others are concern with, is that Ari Haswari is in the wrong and that they are in the right. Torn, is all Ziva can explain her current situation.

Many things will change, whether it will be for the better or for the worse. Ziva isn't sure if she wants to know just yet. To know what the future events may have in stall for her.

So here she finds herself. Working her last case with the team of that she can tell. Gibbs has made it very clear to the Director of NCIS that he doesn't want to lose one of his agents, just so Jenny could shove Ziva in the team. Their medical examiner so far, has been the only one to show Ziva some decent hospitality. The same goes for his assistant.

The rest are hard to get to know. The forensic tech is the worse. Always making fun or making Ziva's life hell. How can Ziva make friends out of them? They like to spurn her away as soon as her mouth opens to ask a question.

She has done them no wrong, so far. So far they haven't found out about her ties with Ari Haswari, either wise there could be hell to pay if it were true.

Looking around the crime scene area taped off to keep civilians out. To keep them out to see such a horror picture to see with their own eyes is nought for the weak minded and the innocent. Gibbs, McGee and Kate have gone off to get statements from their dead navy petty officer's family.

Leaving Ziva alone to finish off with Agent DiNozzo. Harmless he may appear, but underneath that poker face Tony likes to wear is someone who has also suffered a great deal in the past, present and possibly even the future.

"Should take a picture to commemorate your time?" His usual cocky tone is not there to be heard, but a kindly tone instead. "That is if Gibbs does decide to keep you on, I rather doubt it though."

"Why are you getting ill of me Tony?" Ziva will never tell her cock-sure partner, that she finds him attractive and that she likes him.

"Sick of you. Not ill," Tony corrects her idiom with a smile. "I don't know you well enough to get sick off you, just yet."

"In what way do you want to know me by Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva smiles wickedly at the handsome man standing before her.

A smile with the same amount of mischief, as Ziva's, was bright and telling Ziva all that words alone can't express.

**A/N:** _There an update. Short I know, oh well you'll just have to survive. I mean there is nothing wrong with something so short. Enjoy Hannah, Oh come and find me on face book if any of you are interested. Hannah Parker is the name I go by._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A dark and daunting silence has taken hold of Ziva as she steps into her apartment building. She was not alone, that much Ziva was aware of. The smell of man's cologne could be smelt anywhere it was that strong. She knows that smell and who it belongs to.

"Ari what are you doing here?" Ziva is well aware of the pain her half brother has cause a lot of people to suffer.

"Can't a brother say hi to his little sister?" Ari steps out of the shadows. "How is life at NCIS treating you?"

"Better then the life I had created for myself at MOSSAD," after working hard to gain some faith, trust and respect from her fellow team mates at NCIS. She does not want to lose it all. "You're planning on hurting them again? I will not let you do that Ari."

"How very astute of you? Yes, I am planning on destroying Agent Gibbs for good this time," Ziva had never wanted to believe what she is hearing or seeing. "This time I'll cause him more pain. Instead of nicking Caitlin at the temple."

"I will not allow to do that Ari," what else could she do, after all Ari is her brother and there is no way in hell is that thing in front of her is that beloved brother. "You are not my brother any more Ari? So bent on revenging your mother's tragic death and to cause our father, further pain and humiliation. What you are planning on achieving must not go ahead."

A smug smile toys with Ari's amused lips. "I understand how difficult this must be for you to take in. Everyone whom I am seeking to destroy inside NCIS are now your friends, but believe me when I tell you this Ziva?" Ari's dark eyes were sparkling with eminent dangerous gleam. "I will hurt you if you come between me as achieve my goals. I will also hurt the one you are growing closer to."

"Not before I have anything to do with it, besides I am not growing close with anyone," Ziva knows that is not true. "If it comes between a choice of saving Agent Gibbs and his team, I will have to kill you and I will not hesitate to pull the trigger."

"Families shouldn't quarrel like this," Ari advances to stand closer to Ziva. "Of whom I will strike first. You will just have to wait and see."

With that Ari leaves Ziva alone in the daunting darkness of her apartment. What is she going to do now? Ari is planning on killing everyone on the team and Ziva has to warn them or to do nothing. How did everything come to this? To choose the life of her brother or to the save the lives of strangers.

Family or friends.

Tough decision to make.

***

The next morning came far too quickly for Ziva's liking. The conversation still plaguing her mind, not believing that she is to make a difficult choice. Since when did Ari have become a stranger to her? there was time when Ziva used to know Ari very well, that was when they were younger or were still grieving over Tali's death.

Not only does Ziva to the wait for the news on whether or not Gibbs would want her to stay on the team or not. Now she has another problem. How many problems can Ziva suffer from or is it handle any more?

Lied to herself yesterday, she is beginning to grow particularly fond of just one of the team members. The only who has shown genuine kindness, his smile is infectious and insufferable at the same time. The others do not truly appreciate the man Tony is inside nor does it appears to Ziva, that is not something Ziva would like to dwell upon.

If there were anyone worth saving from Ari's revenge, it would be Tony. Above all the rest of the others, as well as Ducky. None of the others have yet to appreciate or show kindness to a foreigner.

Anthony DiNozzo, has gradually found his way into her untameable heart. Sworn to her self, never would she fall for some one so hard. Handsome, charming, the way his eyes sparkle with pure mirth instead of malice whenever he glances her way. What's not to like about someone who has been constantly misunderstood for most of his life? The banter they share and not to mention the subtle tension Ziva has felt more then once.

Ziva has seen the way Agent Todd or Kate has watched their interaction very closely, like the profiler she is. Kate isn't the only who has been watching the strong bond of friendship blooming between the Mossad Officer and the very Special Agent. Hell the entire team must have noticed the sparks practically flying everywhere and yet they have all decided not to say anything. Why is that? Are they happy for Tony to finally to have met his match or do they find it revolting?

How?

So many questions, which Ziva will eventually find the answer too. One thing is for certain? Ziva definitely would love to try to have a chance with Tony, even if they are partners on the same team and the rules Gibbs has.

***

"Morning Tony?" Ziva has noticed that Tony is the only in the bull pan, unusual for him.

"Morning Zi-vah," never will Ziva allow Tony the privilege of knowing the way she feels her body tingle whenever he says her name in that fashion. "If you're wondering where the others are? They're not in yet?"

"So I have noticed," flashing Tony an amused smile one that Ziva has perfected for Tony alone. "Aren't you in early this morning Tony?"

"What if I tell. . ."

"Having some difficulty talking all of a sudden?" Leaning against his table, getting in Tony's personal space. "That must be a first for you? I am yet to meet someone around here, who knows how to stay quiet. That doesn't include Gibbs."

"I came in early, so I can see your beautiful face first," no one has ever dared to call Ziva beautiful before and for some strange reason she likes it that it is Tony who had called her beautiful. Feels right, hearing it from him. "Going to hit me now?"

"No, I'm not going to hit you Tony. I never could," their eyes meet, communicating with their eyes to express everything that words alone can not say. "No one has ever called me beautiful before. I must say that you are handsome, in an irritating way."

His smile reached his eyes, his brilliant green eyes. Never has Ziva seen such a vibrant green on a man before, why does it feel that time has stood still all of sudden.

The sounds of the elevator opening alerted Ziva to Gibbs' arrival, a reluctant chance to break the eye contact with Tony. They didn't see the small smirk toying with Gibbs' lips nor the way the other agents were smiling.

"Get to work the both of you," Gibbs growls, he was soon followed by the arrival of both Kate and McGee. Who have no idea what had just happened.

***

Shortly after they had all settled down to begin with the first load of paperwork for the day. Gibbs was having an internal debate with himself. Debating whether or not to keep Ziva on or to let her go? Would any of that have an effect on the growing relationship between Tony and Ziva?

Secretly Gibbs is happy for his senior field agent. To have finally found a woman, besides Kate, who is yet to intimate him. Kate, Gibbs can see clear signs of invisible jealousy burning up within Kate. Just who Kate is more jealous of, he isn't entirely sure? He also has this funny feeling brewing up inside his infamous gut, that Kate is also holding something back from him.

His decision is finally made. Not sure whether or not if it is the best option right now. Gibbs will see sooner or not, if anything would come out of it.

It may be against all the rules, Gibbs has and he knows his team will follow them blindly. This one may be well worth breaking.

"With me, David?"

Catching the quick look DiNozzo had thrown to Ziva on her way passed him. Together Ziva and Gibbs enter the conference room (elevator).

***

**A/N:** Ooh, I just had to stop there. Want to see what all of you have to say for yourselves and what Gibbs had decided? Will he keep Ziva on and what affect will it have on Tony and Ziva? Finally some Tiva action?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Standing and waiting anxiously about her fate on Gibbs' team, she'll stay at NCIS. Just not on the team, the best team of agent NCIS has to offer. She'll still get to see Tony at the latest, no matter what happens to her. that much Ziva knows for certain, not while Ari is out there still bent on revenging, against what cause, Ziva has no idea. The ways of her brother is lost, he is no longer her beloved brother. If he harms Tony, especially Tony, Ziva will have to commit the ultimate sacrifice? If Ari harms the others, will Ziva want to save the ones who show her very little respect and trust?

The bond between her and Tony is like nothing Ziva has ever felt towards any of the partners she had to team up with. It has nothing to do with his good-looks, it is just hard to explain.

Gibbs is still yet to say what he reasons are for dragging Ziva into an elevator, small spaces have little affect on her, she has known very little fear. Forgotten what fear tastes like. Whatever will be, will be and Ziva will do as Gibbs orders.

Always obeyed a direct order, no matter how suicidal the missions may be.

"Are we going to stand in this box all day?" growing impatient with all waiting and the deafening silence.

"That is entirely up to you to decide," piercing blue eyes, so hard they appear like ice to Ziva, that is what Gibbs wants to portray himself before his team. "Do you want to stay on my team or would like to leave?"

"That's your decision to make is it not, Agent Gibbs?" Not trusting herself to look away from the pair of icy orbs piercing through her very soul. "What I want doesn't matter anymore? Everyone has always made my decisions for me, not the other way around. So, it does not matter on what you decide for me? I am sure you'll make the right choice in the matter?"

"Casual," whatever Ziva had just told Gibbs must have effected him in some way or Ziva could be reading him wrong, that's a first.

"Excuse me?" Ziva would like to stay, if it only means for her to find out what it is about Tony DiNozzo that affects her so.

"You can stay at the desk you are at. But, you won't be working on my team," Gibbs can be right old bastard can't he. "If you hurt him in anyway, I will make sure you go back to Mossad for good."

"Hurt who?" Ziva was pretty she had hid her feelings from anyone and therefore she doesn't understand, just who Gibbs is trying to protect.

"You know full well who," with that Gibbs flicks the switch, forcing the elevator to come back to life.

For once in Ziva's life, she feels uncertainty claiming her heart. Does Gibbs know about her growing attraction for his senior field agent or does he know about her connections with Ari Haswari? The man who had tried to kill him and almost had succeeded in killing one of his own agents on that rooftop. Would life at NCIS and her own be anymore different if Kate had actually died that day?

***

Kate and McGee had gone to stand by DiNozzo desk. Standing, watching and waiting for the news on Ziva's future on Gibb's team.

Beautiful, that is what he had called her. What he had told her was the truth and there was no way he could take it back, she did call him handsome. No woman has ever affected Tony so, she is so beautiful, talented, sassy, funny, strong and something else that has entrapped her in his mind, forever haunting his dreams. Sure he has seen women who are more beautiful then Ziva David.

Ziva's beauty even outshines Kate's attractive features. There may have been a time when Tony had thought that no one could outshine Kate, until an exotic beauty had came into his life.

"Gibbs will put her aside," Kate says knowingly, breaking the intoxicating silence. "After having to suffer an entire week with her is not something I'd like to experience again."

"She wasn't that bad," Tony comes into Ziva's defence, unusual for him to stick out for one of his fellow colleagues, with out it turning into a joke.

"That's only because you have the hots for her? If she were ugly, would you have welcomed her in open arms?" Kate's gorgeous dark hazel eyes bore into Tony's.

"Depends," neither Kate nor McGee would ever understand just what it is about Ziva, that draws him in. "What about you McGee? Do you like Ziva?"

"She's fine I guess," McGee isn't the type to misjudge anyone too soon. "Only got to know her for a week, that isn't enough for me to judge someone."

Kate was about to say something else, when the familiar sound of an elevator's doors opened. All three heads had turned around to see their boss and Ziva walking towards them. Both faces were unreadable, yet Tony caught a strange look in Ziva's eyes as she had glanced in his way.

Something about that exotic creature, that leaves Tony in a trance like tranquillity. She also scares him, only when she is driving.

"Miss David will no longer be on our team. She will however remain at NCIS," Gibbs had finally spoken to his team, the best team he has ever had. "So better get used to her presence."

Gibbs has never been one for small talk or even big talk.

Secretly glad that Ziva is to remain at NCIS, disappointed that she won't be there to protect his back. Not that he doesn't trust the others to watch over his back.

***

"Can you believe it? Ziva is allowed to stay at her desk and work for NCIS," Kate has gone to seek out some solitude in Abby's lab and to vent out the frustration building up inside her.

"As long as she doesn't hurt him, I'll be fine with her," Abby has seen the way Tony secretly glances in Ziva's direction or the way Ziva returns the favour. "Why don't you like her Kate? Is it because you have lost your chance with Tony or is it just Ziva?"

"I thought you didn't like her either?" Kate is curious about Abby's change of heart. "You disliked her the first moment she walked through your door."

"Because I believe she'll be good for Tony, he deserves all the happiness he can get. Ziva is also an awesome cook, she had invited me over the other day and I've never had so much fun."

"Its just you Abby, you're able to make friends with anybody at anytime-"

"Kate, you're my friend and in a way I now consider Ziva as one," Abby is really starting to get annoyed with Kate right now, throwing all of her problems on to Abby's lap. "Perhaps if start hanging around Ziva a little more, you'll find someone worth trusting out in the field. You just have to give it a little more time that's all."

Pausing to watch her best friend closely, Kate knows that Abby speaks the truth. She is perhaps, a little jealous and finds it so hard to digest to see Tony warming up to some one so quickly. It wasn't until Ziva came along, did Kate really started to pay attention to Tony. Kate doesn't have the hots for her partner, just curious. She likes another, this one is the most difficult and possibly the most dangerous once word gets out. Abby and McGee are the only ones who know of this.

"You know full well, Abby, that it is not Tony who I like. I hope for both Tony's and Ziva's sake that they can find true happiness," running a hand through her dark brown locks. "you are also correct in your assumptions, of my being jealous of Ziva. Never thought it was possible."

"It just shows that you are only human. Don't worry, Kate, your secret is still safe with me even though I hate lying to Gibbs," Abby loves Gibbs like her own father. "There will be hell to pay, once Gibbs finds out your dirty little secret."

"Perhaps one day, I will tell the whole world," knowing that is about high time Kate returned to her desk.

Gibbs will kill her, once Kate has told him about - about the wild night of passion with a known enemy. Fallen in love with the wrong person, could not stop it from growing inside her heart. Been intrigued by his eyes, since the moment she met him. Something about his eyes.

***

**A/N:** I had to pause right there. Want to warm you all up for the moment. Minimal *Tiva* I know. Thank you all who had reviewed once again and for some of you dislike Kate, do not worry her time is about to end. Not telling you when. Waiting for someone to tell me what they think? How would you like to see Caitlin Todd killed?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

What she had found within her home, was not what she wanted to see right now. He was bound to turn up eventually, just not when she was least expecting him to arrive. Sitting in one of her arm chairs, with a smile toying with his lips. How did she fall for this guy in the first? He did try to kill her a few weeks ago, more like years in comparison.

"What are you doing here, Ari?" Kate asks the man dressed in black, to blend in with the shadows.

"Do you not want to see me, Caitlin?" Ari Haswari gets out of the armchair and walks right over to where Kate is standing in her apartment. "I am sorry about the pain I have caused you to endure," tracing the thin scar by her temple.

Kate's body has taken a mind of its own, taking over her common senses. Why does she feel this way towards Ari Haswari? Why does he make feel like a – a woman?

"Why did you come here?" Kate finds her voice to ask the man, she has tragically fallen in love with this man.

Blinking when she had realised just how close their lips were from each other, so close, so dangerously close to touching and to do the most forbidden wanting Kate could ever think of. Betraying her friends, by committing such an act of lust with a well known terrorist. She can't control her own heart and her senses, what use is she to her team mates. Maybe if she just quit at NCIS and allow Ziva to sit at her desk in the bullpen, so she could face DiNozzo head on.

"Because you secretly want me to be here," and with that their mouths commit the worst crime Kate could think of.

What was to become of this? Kate has no idea of the consequences and Ari had spoken the truth. She does want Ari to be in her apartment, she wants him to be close to her. Close enough to touch and feel like a woman, and not an agent.

***

That same night as Kate and Ari commit an affair, no one could deem possible. Tony had soon found himself at Ziva David's door, not sure why. But he is. Well Ziva did invite him over in the first place, perhaps that is the reason why he is at her door right now, not knowing what would follower after dinner has been eaten.

"You came?" Tony spun around, one of his hands was instantly on the butt of his Sig. Ready for action, no need for it is just Ziva.

"How could I not? To spend my spare time with an attractive woman, who would dare to miss such a great pass time," smiling at the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes upon.

Ziva came over to her door to unlock it. "Come on in."

And so Tony had soon found himself within Ziva's lair. What follows afterwards, Tony and Ziva themselves have no idea and yet it is an exciting prospect.

***

Waking up to find her head upon the chest and shoulders of Ari Haswari. Feeling incredibly relaxed and for some reason, safe. Why does she feel safe in the arms of her would be killer? The man who had tried to kill her, all she had got was a scar on the temple. He looks so serene as he sleeps in her bed, nothing like the cold hearted bastard that he was. Why is this happening to her?

What must her teammates think of this, once word gets out of her little romance with a certain terrorist. The terrorist, who has stolen her heart and common senses. It is because of these forbidden feelings towards Haswari, that Kate has decided on doing something she never dreamt of doing.

Quit NCIS. The only option if Kate is to keep her little dirty secret, a secret for a very long time. Part of her wants to scream for help, the other part of her wants to keep on loving Ari Haswari. Is that such a bad feeling? Trapped within her own emotions, so trapped that she can't even find the trapdoor to get out of this mess she has climbed down into. Must she sacrifice her career as an NCIS special agent, just to be with the man she loves.

Forbidden it may be and yet it tastes wonderful, something inside of her welcomes the feeling of doing something naughty. Something of which will have Tony DiNozzo to have a ball with, delving into the dirty little secret of Caitlin Todd.

Wherever Ari Haswari must go, so must Caitlin Todd. To go against all of her beliefs, just to be with a one man. What will her teammates make of that, Kate doesn't really care anymore for some strange reason.

Closing her lids, with a heavy sigh and Kate had soon found herself falling back into a dreamless night. Once again in the arms of a known terrorist.

***

**A/N:** Hoped you had enjoyed that new twist to the story. Not something I had tread myself into. Never written a Kari before, a little difficult then I had originally imagined. Please let me know if the Kari was to your liking, to the ones who had wanted Kibbs. Sorry, this new twist in the pot feels like it works for this particular story, if you get the general drift. Next chapter will surely be some more Tiva and see if anything had indeed happened in Ziva's apartment. Did they or didn't they?


End file.
